O cheiro dos Girassóis
by Sakura Soryu
Summary: Jin quer apenas descobrir qual é o cheiro dos Girassóis, ou apenas qual é o cheiro de Fuu. [OneShot] JinxFuu, bem leve.


**O cheiro dos Girassóis**

**Ps: Não, Samurai Champloo não me pertence, se não vocês não acham que já teria rolado nem que fosse um beijinho entre Fuu e Jin? **

**Resumo: Jin quer apenas descobrir qual é o cheiro dos Girassóis, ou apenas, qual é o cheiro de Fuu.**

**Casal: _Fuu e Jin._**

Fala Normal

(Interrupções da autora)

"Pensamentos dos personagens"

---------------------x------------------------x------------------------x---------------------x----------------------x----------------------x

O vento tão forte quanto a pressão das águas das cachoeiras mais belas do antigo Japão, tão arrepiante quanto o rosar de duas lâminas das espadas mais poderosas entre todos os samurais e tão delicado quanto um Girassol acariciava a pele pálida com a expressão semimorta de Jin.

Estava sentado no amplo campo repleto dos mais diversos girassóis tão amarelos quanto à luz do sol que refletia em seus óculos, o impossibilitando de olhar vagamente para o céu limpo e azul com as mais diversas nuvens, que de tão brancas lhe traziam um certo vazio.

E os Girassóis que de tão belos lhe enchiam os olhos.

Que de tão cheirosos o embriagavam.

De tão cheirosos o irritavam.

Com a mão livre da espada, Jin passou levemente os dedos entre as pétalas amarelas daquelas grandes flores que chegavam a intimidá-lo.

_Girassóis_, _girassóis_, _girassóis_, ela falava.

Ela _sempre_ falava.

Samurai com cheiro de_ girassol_, _girassol_, _girassol_...

E ele sempre a escutava, e por querer, ele a seguia, ele a acompanhava e secretamente a protegia.

"Vocês fizeram uma promessa!" Sua voz aguda e infantil lhe invadiam os ouvidos sem permissão alguma, transformando seus próprios pensamentos em secretas surpresas desagradáveis.

Sua espada já cortara mais de 40 homens, junto desses 40 homens, já cometera pecados que se esquecera da conta.

Ou melhor, nunca considerou isso algo que valesse seu tempo, nunca considerou seus pecados algo que valesse seu arrependimento.

Nunca consideraria uma promessa algo que valasse parte de sua vida á companhia de um pavio curto que só o desgastava e de uma menina barulhenta.

Menina barulhenta que fazia ruídos com os tais girassóis.

Seja pronunciando o nome da flor, seja brincado com a flor...

Ela apenas dava um jeito de nunca chegar à conclusão alguma, porem, os girassóis nunca faltavam.

Tanto que estava lá por causa dela, unicamente e exclusivamente em prol de um capricho de Fuu que era de contemplar os girassóis.

Enquanto ele, bem, ele coçava o nariz discretamente tentando espantar o cheiro forte de perfume barato que vinha das flores com o cheiro do tal samurai.

Se bem que, Jin nunca chegou a achar o cheiro de um perfume barato algo que realmente o desagradasse a ponto de compará-lo com o aroma dos girassóis.

Talvez fosse a presença de Fuu.

Ao observá-la de longe colher as flores amarelas, ele poderia até se sentir nojento.

Quer dizer, com aqueles cabelos que ainda não tivera a chance de vê soltos, aqueles olhos das íris mais inocentes que vira na vida. Não tinha como não sorrir em ironia.

Nunca tivera contato com uma mulher...

Sim, uma mulher, uma mulher de seios pequenos, delicada e estabanada feita Fuu.

Não tinha como não imaginar seu cheiro, não tinha como não confundi-lo com perfumes baratos que insistiam em acumular em suas roupas com o cair da noite.

Jin poderia ser considerado apenas um garoto, um garoto que para saciar seus desejos deixam seus instintos guiá-lo, seu olfato nunca o deixava na mão.

Era um garoto, um garoto como ela, ela. Apenas uma garota em busca do Samurai com cheiro de Girassóis.

Ele, apenas um garoto em busca, agora, do_ cheiro_ dos Girassóis.

Ou, em busca do cheio de Fuu.

O cheiro de uma _mulher_.

Contrariou seus lábios sempre imóveis em um discreto sorriso, que ele mesmo não acreditava que estava fazendo tão espontaneamente.

Aquela figura esfomeada e saltitante conseguiria comer um cavalo e saltaria mais do que seu corpo poderia suportar ao saber que fora reconhecida como uma mulher.

Se lembrou de Mugen, em todo o caso, gostava de saber que ele a considerava uma menina de seios pequenos. Não uma mulher, porem, ainda não com os seios fartos.

"Jin!" De tanto ouvi-la falar girassóis, a ouvia gritar o seu nome.

De tão perdido que estava ao observar aquela figura frágil agora sentia sua respiração rosar em sua pele.

De tanta confusão em sua mente chegara a pensar que aquele breve momento fosse meras alucinações, e ele estivesse ainda a dormir, mesmo sem ter pregado os olhos.

- Jin! – Ouvia-a chamá-lo mais uma vez, depositando todo o seu bafo de Sushi e Sashimi em sua face, forçando-o a sentir aquele aroma, que não, não era mais embriagante e irritante quanto os Girassóis.

Na verdade, ele percebera que cheiro de Sushi e Sashimi eram momentaneamente insignificantes.

Ou, simplesmente sempre foram, mas nunca percebera.

- Olhe quantos girassóis – Falou Fuu animada carregando em mãos varias flores e as colocando grudadas no rosto de Jin.

Ele forçou um falso espirro.

- Não sabia que era alérgico a girassóis, Jin – Falou a _mulher _rapidamente retirando as flores de perto do rosto do rapaz que apenas agradeceu mentalmente. "Eu também não sabia".

- De qualquer forma já ficamos tempo de mais aqui, vamos atrás do Mujen – Fuu se levantou em seguida ainda carregando consigo seus Girassóis.

- Vai levá-los consigo? – Pela primeira vez Jin se pronunciara apontando discretamente para as flores nas mãos de Fuu.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação.

Jin nada fez, a não ser fechar os olhos por poucos segundos e seguir adiante e não demorando a perceber passos corridos indo a sua direção.

- Não custava ter me esperado né? – Fuu parecia levemente irritada e Jin levemente acomodado.

- Mas de qualquer forma, tome, não me esqueci de você – Ele se surpreendera ao ser parado pela figura dela bem a sua frente com uma flor de girassol em mãos enquanto parecia oferecê-la a ele.

Jin arregalou de leve os olhos e em seguida pegando ainda um pouco vacilante a flor das mãos de Fuu que sorria satisfeita.

O enigmático e misterioso Samurai se esquecera de seu forçado e falso espirro.

Enquanto Fuu não se esquecera da figura que estava a observar atentamente escondida entre os girassóis passar os firmes dedos por entre as flores.

Ele cheirara o girassol, ele fechara os olhos sentindo o aroma, ele quase não voltara à realidade embriagado por tais flores.

Por tal cheiro.

- Você cheira a Girassóis.

Pelo cheiro de Fuu.

_**Fim!**_

**Essa fic realmente conseguiu me surpreender, foi quando estava lendo "Desejo" uma das pouquíssimas fics em português de Samurai Champloo que meu deu essa vontade incontrolável, sim, incontrolável de me arriscar a fazer uma fic desse animê, e não! Não é Naruto HAHAHAUAUHUA xD.**

**Gosto muito de Fuu e Jin, um casal que também me surpreendeu por eu gostar tanto, pois tenho que levar em consideração que personagens como o Mugen me encantam, enquanto personagens como Jin sempre recebem pouquíssima de minha atenção.**

**Confesso! A primeira vista fiquei entusiasmadíssima com um romance entre Fuu e Mugen, até hoje não sei o que me deu na cabeça para curtir tanto ela com o Jin, quer dizer, eles são fofos mesmo e merecem muitas e muitas fics, nem que sejam fics, assim, como a minha.**

**Estou feliz porque sei que pelo menos uma review eu garanti, né Nicolle? Hohohoho ****:X **

**Na minha opinião essa fic ficou muito romântica para Samurai Champloo, mas fazer o que, juro que tentei me controlar.**

**Enfim, o mais engraçado de tudo é que escrevi essa pequenina one-shot ouvindo as inesquecíveis Spice Girls, ou melhor, apenas no começo da fic, pois não me controlei e tive que voltar ao antigo vicio e botar um Smashing Pumpkins pra rolar xD.**

**Fazer o que, me surpreendo mesmo.**

**Sabe, já passou da hora de eu começar a fazer fics de casais que EU gosto.**

**Ps: Se a fic esta muito diferente do animê, não me culpem, ainda não consegui assistir o final, então considere essa one-shot como um acontecimento no meio da jornada deles.**

**E lembrem-se, gostou da fic? Reviews, além de ser minha primeira fic de Samurai Champloo, é a primeira vez que escrevo sobre outro animê, ou pelo menos posto alguma fic sem ser de Naruto. **

**Enfim, agradeço a atenção! xD**


End file.
